


The Wrong House

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Businessman Castiel, Dean in Heat, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Wrong House, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean glanced at the row of houses in front of him and squinted in the dark. His mind was fuzzy, a horrible combination of alcohol and his on-coming Heat, as he tried to remember which of the houses belonged to Sam.





	The Wrong House

He stumbled sideways as he walked down the sidewalk and a low laugh escaped when he almost fell over. “ _Shit_.” Dean glanced at the row of houses in front of him and squinted in the dark. His mind was fuzzy, a horrible combination of alcohol and his on-coming Heat, as he tried to remember which of the houses belonged to Sam. “All the same.” He mumbled walking further down the sidewalk.

Dean stopped at the end of the driveway of a house he was _almost_ positive was his brother’s. At least it looked like Sam’s and that was good enough. He needed to get inside, somewhere safe and warm, before his Heat slammed into him. Slowly he made his way up to the front door. He tried his key and muttered when it wouldn’t work.

A frustrated growl escaped him and he leaned forward to press his hot forehead against the cool door. “Fuckin’ key.” His stomach clenched, slick started to soak his pants, as a low moan escaped.

There was something low, burning in his gut and teasing at his senses. He just wanted to get inside, take off all his annoyingly hot clothes and pass out. If he was lucky he’d be passed out for the very beginning of his Heat.

Dean scowled at the door. He immediately started checking the usual places for keys, hoping that maybe he’d find a key that actually worked. There was one in the mailbox and he made a mental note to scold Sam.

That was a stupid place to store a spare key. _Anyone_ could break in and then where would Sam be? Robbed or fucking attacked by some stranger. Possibly murdered.

This time the key worked and he stepped into the house, keeping quiet so he didn’t wake Sam or Jess. He toed off his shoes and stumbled slightly through the foyer, into the house and towards the living room.

Something seemed different, the rooms or the scent, but he shrugged it off as the odd combination of alcohol and building Heat. His body was warm and heavy, brain fuzzy and eyes drooping, as he started tugging off his clothes. Dean dropped his shirt on a chair, removed his pants and once he sat down on the couch he tugged off his socks.

He sighed and sprawled out on the couch, dragging the blanket draped over the back of the couch onto him and after settling he shoved his face into a pillow. His body slowly relaxed and he left himself drift, slowly slipping into unconsciousness, with the scent of _Alpha_ filling his senses.

It was hours later with the sun streaming in through the front room windows that Dean woke with a moan. He was burning, gut clenching and slick soaked boxers clinging to his ass. “ _Oh fuck_.”

Dean’s hole _ached_ and he felt horrifically _empty_.

His small Omega cock was hard as he rutted against the couch, moaning and whimpering, desperately needing a toy or an Alpha to help the burning need inside of him. Dean needed to get up, get out of Sam’s and get home. All of his toys were at home and he  _needed_  something buried in his aching hole.

A sound from the stairs that caught his attention.

Slowly Dean turned himself, half delirious with need and heat-addled thoughts, as he prepared to apologize to Sam or Jess when he realized he was in the wrong house. “ _Shit_.” Another wave of Heat crashed through his body, stealing more of his focus and rational thought even as he mentally scrambled to hold onto his ability to focus on the situation. He gritted his teeth and struggled to reign in his instincts.

As he breathed Dean realized the air was thick with the scent of Alpha and he was covered in the scent. A low whine escaped him, built low in his throat and shattering the silence of the room, as slick gushed out of him and completely saturated his boxers.

Another sound came and this time it was followed by the sound of someone scenting the air. A low rumbled growl followed; the sound had a fresh wave of slick escaping Dean as his mind screamed _Alpha_ with a wild kind of need.

There in the doorway stood Castiel Novak, Sam’s neighbor, a successful businessman and a man over a decade older than Dean. The Alpha’s eyes were darkened, his cock noticeably pressed against the front of his pants with an obvious bulge and the low growl continued.

Castiel stood every single inch the strong, influential Alpha he was and Dean’s Omega instincts practically melted at the sight and scent of such an Alpha. _He smells amazing_  Dean couldn’t help but think with a hazy kind of lust. His eyes hooded and every single thing in Dean screamed that  _this_  was an acceptable Alpha to breed him.

Everything in him wanted to sink to his knees, press his face to the ground and raise his ass up in invitation. An older, established Alpha with experience and the ability to provide was everything the Omega in him wanted to submit to.

Dean watched Castiel prowl forward, each step predatory and the intent was more than obvious, as those sharp eyes never left his own. The whole time Castiel continued to scent the air while keeping his eyes fixed on Dean.

A whine slipped from him when Castiel stopped in front of him and the Alpha’s overwhelmingly enticing scent washed over his senses. His muscles loosened, tension bled from his body and his eyes hooded. He let himself be tugged up and willingly bared his neck for Castiel to press his face against.

Submission was surprisingly easy to slip into with his Heat-addled mind begging that he give in to the Alpha and his body, desperate to release, melted at the Alpha’s very touch. He’d be embarrassed at how he was behaving if he was in his right mind but right now he was riding his Omega instincts.

The Alpha was a warm, solid mass against him and the press of the Alpha’s cloth covered cock against him had Dean rutting forward in a needy bid for relief. “ _Please_.” He was  _burning_  and Dean  _hated_  his Heats. Dean felt empty and hot and on the painful edge of needing to come.

Heats were only bearable with an Alpha, toys only did so much, and Castiel was quite obviously an Alpha with the strength, size and mouthwatering scent. Castiel was a delicious smelling Alpha with handsome features and Dean wanted the cock that was poking against him in his ass  _now_.

He wanted a fat Alpha knot caught in his hole while Castiel bred him properly.

Castiel’s tongue trailed up the column of his bared throat causing Dean to shudder, moaning lowly and pressing even closer as he went practically pliant in the Alpha’s hold. “Please Alpha… _please_.”

The begging and pressing closer had the desired result. Castiel was pushing him towards the couch, guiding him so he was bent over it, before the older Alpha pulled his boxers down to expose his slick covered ass to the air.

Dean’s hole clenched and unclenched, freely leaking copious amounts of slick, as it ached with the need to be filled. His Heat continued to worsen and worsen, clear thought fading into a haze of need.

“You smell  _perfect_.” Castiel’s voice was rough and lust filled. “I don’t care why you’re in my house especially smelling like _that_.” The thick scent of Alpha arousal had Dean almost going boneless as he waited to be mounted. Anticipation surged through him. “A nice little gift to wake up to on my day off.”

Dean shifted his legs, spread them to better offer himself for mounting, while he arched to better push his ass up. He almost sobbed in relief when the sound of a zipper reached his ears and the Alpha moved closer to him. Fingers pressed into him, scissoring and teasing, before they quickly started to work him open until he was loose enough to take an Alpha’s thick, long cock.

His Heat raged inside of him as Castiel began pushing inside. The thick cock slowly filled him up, splitting his ass open, until Castiel bottomed out with a groan. Dean felt full and when Castiel started thrusting inside him, balls slapping against his ass and cock pumping into him, it was impossible to hold back his loud moans of pleasure.

Dean moaned and whined and gasped, shoving his ass back and clenching, as he sought a knot. He kept pushing back even as Castiel  _finally_  started to slam into him at the speed he needed.

It finally turned hard, fast, rough and brutal. The exact thing his body was craving and Dean’s moans only managed to get louder.

A hand closed down on the back of his neck, squeezing just right, causing him to go pliant under the Alpha as Castiel began rutting hard against his ass, swiveling his hips and pushing against him until his knot caught inside of Dean’s hole. The thick, growing knot spread Dean’s ass open and plugged him up as the warmth of Castiel’s release spilled into him.

His mouth fell open as his orgasm slammed into him and his release had him tightening up even more. Dean’s ass was clamped down on Castiel’s thick knot as it started to greedily milk the Alpha’s knot as his body sought to fulfill its need to be bred. He lay there under Castiel, pinned and Heat sated for the time being, as the Alpha continued to grind against his ass.

“Uh…” Dean tried to figure out what to say but Castiel mercifully beat him to it.

“Why are you in my house?” there was a pause, “Not that I’m complaining. It isn’t every day I wake up to an unmated Omega in Heat waiting for me to fuck and knot them.” Castiel’s knot dragged against his prostate and Dean whined low in his throat, body warm and trembling, as pleasure twisted inside of him again. “Truthfully I can’t think of a better start of my weekend then a warm, begging Omega caught on my knot.”

Dean pressed his face against the couch, flushing for a completely different reason, as his fingers dug into the cushion, “Alcohol…thought this was Sammy’s house. Alcohol and on-coming Heat don’t mix very well…”

“Guess it’s my luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest...why wouldn't Alpha Castiel not take full advantage of the pretty, whining Omega in Heat who had wandered into his house?


End file.
